1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device capable of interworking with a dummy device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are widely used by consumers due to a rapid increase of supply rates and because of convenience of services provided by portable terminals. As the performance of the portable terminals is improved, high-performance portable terminals which are called smart phones are being more commonly used.
In order to meet various consumers' needs, smart phones have sizes similar to those of related art cellular phones and portable electronic devices of various sizes, such as a tablet Personal Computer (PC) having a larger screen, and the like, are under development. Recently, performance of the smart phones has improved by employing a multi-core processor, a quad-core processor and other similar advanced computing technologies. The smart phone having a relatively small screen causes an inconvenience when viewing a video, performing multitasking, and other similar uses of the smart phone, owing to screen size and battery capacity. In contrast, the tablet PC having a relatively large screen allows for more convenient application utilization, but has poor portability and may cause an inconvenience upon executing a voice call due to the large size of the tablet PC.
In order to address the disadvantages caused by the aforementioned device size, a scheme of coupling a small-size smart phone with a dummy device providing a larger screen size and a greater battery capacity is taken into consideration. That is, the dummy device has the larger screen size and the greater battery capacity compared to the smart phone and, when the dummy device is coupled with the smart phone, the dummy device operates like hardware of the smart phone. That is, a user may run an application of the smart phone through hardware of the dummy device. Accordingly, by coupling the smart phone with the dummy device, the user may use the smart phone in more pleasant circumstances. Therefore, a more efficient interworking procedure between an electronic device, such as the smart phone, and the dummy device is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.